malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Water Park
"Water Park" is the sixteenth and final episode of season one in "Malcolm in the Middle" it aired on May 21,2000. Plot While the family goes to a water park, Dewey has to stay home with a babysitter. Summary Lois is prepping Hal for a family trip to the water park and unfortunately Dewey can't go because of an ear infection. Unfortunately due to Malcolm and Reese's previous misbehavior with past babysitters, The Wilkersons have a hard time hiring one for Dewey. They eventually manage to hire a stern babysitter named Mrs. White(Beatrice Arthur) and the family is off to the water park. At Marlin Academy, Spangler is gloating after winning against Francis in a game of pool. However, he soon gets suspicious when he learns that his most rebellious student has been plotting something. Spangler finds out that Francis has been out at local bars hustling, and is upset that he has been letting him win. He insists that Francis play his best game of pool against him, while his fellow cadets tell him he has to lose so Spangler doesn't get upset. They end up in a battle as to who can play a more spectacularly bad game of pool, pulling trick shots to scratch on the eight-ball. Spangler loses, but the cadets end up not caring at the end. At the water park, Lois and Hal are trying to enjoy a "tropical" vacation, while Malcolm and Reese are at war. Soon they ruin their parents' tropical vacation with their fighting and Lois soon yells at them at the top of the Liquidator water slide. As she continues to yell, Malcolm looks at Reese and encourages him to push her down the slide. He tries to refuse and Lois comes to suspect something is wrong. Sure enough Malcolm pushes her down the slide and Reese tells him that was the bravest thing that he's seen him do. However, Lois whom somehow manages to hold on to something, grabs both the boys and they slide down the water slide together. As she continues yelling at them, Lois tells them "This is the last time, I'm taking you boys anywhere." They come out of the slide splashing Hal and everyone else. At the house, Dewey bonds with Mrs. White and they start enjoying many activities together. After they dance around the kitchen, she has to be taken away in an ambulence, and he goes chasing after a red balloon being carried by the wind and winds up being in lost in a Chinatown. Soon he follows a paper bag being carred by the wind. Trivia This episode originally had a darker ending involving Mrs. White kidnapping Dewey and heading down to the border. She dyes his hair black and renames him, "Pepe". Quotes :Lois: Do you think we're wealthy?! Wealthy people drive fancy cars. They have fresh pasta. Do we do any of those things?! NO! Wealthy people can afford any of their vacations ruined, no big deal. They just pick up and go again. Your father and I worked so hard, so long. What IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! ARE YOU ABORIGINES?! Every time I turn around, I hear someone screaming and fighting. And I pray to God that's someone else's children, but it's not, it's always you! Sane children would appreciate this. Are you even thinking? No, you're always at each other like a couple of rabid monkeys. It is not enough you two do this every day, but you have to make me suffer. Well, help me.... :to the realization that Reese and Malcolm are up to something. :Lois: Don't you dare! :pushes Lois down the slide by the finger and she screams. :Attendant: Arms and legs crossed at all times. :Reese: That's the bravest thing I've ever seen you do. :Malcolm: Yeah. :Reese: You're gonna die. :Malcolm: I know. So, you think Mom's going to be okay? :pulls the two of them down the slide as well :Dewey: (sobbing) Why can't I go? :Lois: Dewey, we've discussed this. You have to stay home because of your ear infection. :Dewey: I never get to go. :Lois: Honey, I know it seems like a pattern. It's just this... and Disneyland... oh, and that chocolate factory tour. Maybe it's time you stop sticking dirty things in your ears. :Reese: Hey, Dewey. How's the ear? :puts his finger in his mouth and sticks it in Dewey's ear. :Lois: (slaps Reese) Stop teasing him, Reese! You know, if your father doesn't find a babysitter, nobody is going anywhere and let's see who's crying then. :Hal: '(on the phone with potential babysitters) Oh no, no, no. It's just the little one the other two won't be anywhere near you. :'Malcolm Ever since I can remember, we've always had trouble with baby-sitters. :flashback :Baby-sitter A: cooing Hello! Goochy, goochy, goochy, goo. Goochy, goochy— as her finger is bitten :Baby-sitter B: I don't know, sweetie; what do you have behind your back? running from the house :Baby-sitter C man is locked in the closet by Malcolm and Reese: You little losers, I've had enough of this! You open this door right now! Look, I'm a little claustrophobic, okay? Just open the door! Let me out! Come on! :to the present :Malcolm: I don't know. I'm starting to think it might be us. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dewey Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm